reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Hogtie
A Hogtie is a type of rudimentary ligature that involves tying together the limbs of an individual or animal. It can be used to restrain people in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2. Description To perform a hogtie, the player must first obtain the lasso. In Red Dead Redemption, this requires completion of the mission Wild Horses, Tamed Passions. In-game, the player can make use of a hogtie in order to restrain and transport an outlaw during a bounty mission. To hogtie, the player makes use of the same length of rope as a lasso. A hogtie will not reduce the player's Honor or give him a bounty in most cases, even when applied to a civilian. If the player turns their back on a hogtied hostage and goes back to them they may notice them missing, as it is possible for them to escape, and in some circumstances they can attack the player. A Random Encounter may involve a kidnapper carrying a hogtied woman away on his back, and the player is given the choice of stopping the criminal and untying her or let them pass without doing anything. Trivia *Despite how many times Marston loops the rope around the victim's limbs (twice for arms, once for legs), there are always at least 4 at the end of the animation. *Despite how many victims Marston hogties - and without cutting them free - he will always have an infinite amount of rope. *When the player equips the knife and kneels down over a hogtied victim and presses the attack button, an animation will play in which Marston cuts the hogtied victim's throat. This dishonorable method of killing will give the player an additional -50 Honor loss, ontop of the -50 (for killing a civilian) or -100 (for killing a nun or law enforcement officer), unless the Bandana is equipped. *In Undead Nightmare, Marston is unable to cut a victim free, either living or Undead, because the knife is replaced by a blunt torch. Glitches *When carrying a hogtied person, then sitting down at a campfire, the hogtied person appears to be going though John Marston's head. *Starting a mission while carrying a hogtied person will make them disappear. * Sometimes when picking up a person the hogtied person will stay on the ground and the game will act as if the player is still holding the hogtied person. The player will not be able to put him/her down. (Confirmed on PlayStation 3 as well.) * Sometimes, after the player has hogtied them, the option to carry them simply won't appear. They can still die, however, but if the victim is a bounty target, it will be impossible to claim the bounty alive. This can be fixed by reloading a save file. *At Aurora Basin, if the player tries dropping a hogtied victim at the end of the pier, they will glitch and then become stuck next to the pier. The only things the player can do are: run on the spot, jump and aim with a gun. *In parts of Mexico, using a lasso on animals or humans will kill them instantly. During the mission "Love is an opiate" while you try to brake the Hungarian horse your lasso may become a deadly weapon. This can be fixed by sleeping or leaving Mexico. *If the player shoots someone in both legs, they will kneel and shoot at the player. If this crippled enemy is then hogtied they will have their weapon removed. Since the game has no animations for crippled people without weapons, if they are cut loose they drop dead. Gallery Rdr_hogtie01.jpg|John Marston lassoing a victim. rdr_clemencypays01.jpg Rdr bounty hunting02.jpg|Marston carrying away a lassoed criminal. Achievements The following Trophies/Achievements involve hogtying individuals: ---- ---- Related Content Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption